


Lonely Nights

by woonghwi



Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also there's a funny bit like 2/3ish through lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonghwi/pseuds/woonghwi
Summary: Takes place during YG Silver Boys. Woong and Byounggon are in the same dorm and often take comfort in each other after stressful trainee days. One night, it goes a lot farther than just cuddling and making out.
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Lonely Nights

Dance practice has left Woong and Byounggon plenty tired, limbs aching from repeating the same moves over and over again to perfection. YG may be known for their idols' skills, but for good reason -- they're worked to the bone. Their schedules bring them to bed at nearly 2AM, both finishing their nightly routines at the same time before heading to bed. 

When they're exhausted like this is when they need comfort the most. The two share a dorm, with separate bedrooms, though Woong knocks on Byounggon's door once he's finished brushing his teeth. Byounggon opens it and smiles, already knowing. 

He's barely stepped out of the way before Woong darts past, flopping right down on his bed. The two cuddle frequently at this point, taking solace in each other from hard training days and frequent breakdowns. Many of their fellow trainees turn to drugs or alcohol to get by, but they've learned to turn to one another. 

Byounggon joins Woong, sitting on the edge of the mattress, and Woong sits back up again to kiss him. It's a familiar enough gesture, a quick peck to the corner of his mouth. Byounggon would often tease his friends and other trainees by asking for a kiss as a joke, but quickly found that Woong had no issue with it not being a joke either. It wasn't quite romantic, really, just a soft display of affection. What they had went beyond friendship in some ways, yet still neither saw it as a romance either. And they both liked it that way. 

So the two of them had found this comfortable space in the past weeks, one where they still spend time together and act as friends in public, but when they're alone they will often cuddle, even sometimes kiss. When they have rough days they'll spoon to sleep on one of their small twin beds. They've even made out a good handful of times, yet never gone further. 

So when Byounggon kisses Woong back with a little more force now, a little more passion, it's not totally unexpected. Woong smiles into the kisses and Byounggon can feel it against his lips. 

They don't let it last too long before they lay down to sleep, knowing they have more training ready for them early in the morning, as always. Both of them face away from the wall, Woong as the little spoon, nestled closely up to the taller boy. 

The way he presses up against him, Woong's butt against Byounggon's groin, awakens something this time. It's not like they hadn't both thought about it already, but it was a big step. A leap neither of them dared to make yet. 

Byounggon presses a few kisses to Woong's shoulders, to his neck, and Woong sighs in return, loving how this feels. He wants more, truly, but he doesn't want to risk all they've worked so hard for -- nor does he want to be the one to initiate it in case he's pushing too far. 

Byounggon, on the other hand, is a little more daring. His hand around Woong settles on his hip, teases just a little lower. He makes it clear what he's implying without saying a word, and Woong gives a nod in response, alongside a small affirmative "mm" noise, in case that's too hard to see in the dark of the bedroom. 

Byounggon smiles and places another kiss down on Woong's neck. His hand travels lower until it's right above Woong's groin, pausing for a second to make sure this is really okay. Woong gives a sigh in return, one to release the tension building up in him as well as to let him know he really wants this. He's wanted it for a while. 

Both boys are already shirtless, though in pajama pants, and Byounggon's hand stays on top of Woong's pants for now. He softly rubs at the area with his palm, and it makes Woong tilt his head back and let out another breath, this one shaky and followed by a sharp gasp. 

This is so much hotter than either of them had expected. 

"You can... go under my pants..." Woong says, breaking their silence of several minutes now. He swallows the lump in his throat and Byounggon quickly complies. 

His hand slips under the elastic and repeats the same sort of motion, though the feeling is intensified so much by having a thinner barrier now. Woong has to bite on his lip to stop a moan from rising, unsure how soundproof their dorm walls are. Other trainees would sneak people in and have sex on occasion, sure, or meet up between themselves, but with the two of them living together, and both being boys... it was a massive risk to take. 

Still his breath grows ragged, sighs and tiny little noises escaping him as Byounggon continues stroking him through his underwear. Byounggon wants to keep going, but doesn't want to push it too far. At least not all at once. 

So he smiles to himself when Woong whispers, "Please just... just touch me..." The desperation is so clear in his voice. 

Byounggon wants to change positions to see him, to take hold of him better, but he thinks that might be too much even for him so soon. So they stay in this spooning position, thus not meeting eyes, as he pulls his hand away briefly. Woong lifts his hips and shimmies his pants and underwear down his hips, exposing himself under the sheets and making Byounggon's job so much easier. 

This is also when he realizes Byounggon is hard too, when Woong shifts backward a bit and accidentally brushes up against his still-clothed erection. Woong gives a quick gasp before he can catch it -- he's definitely surprised, but he also has to admit that he really wants him. 

Their makeout sessions lately had been driving them both mad and they knew it. They both knew they wanted more, but neither could bring themselves to admit it. 

But now, as Byounggon finally wraps his hand around Woong and slowly starts to stroke his length... the feeling is extremely hard to ignore. 

Woong's lips part to let out a shaky breath, finding it increasingly hard not to make any noise. His one hand reaches back behind himself to grab Byounggon's hip, pull him closer once more. He had stayed farther away after their bodies briefly touched, but now Woong is wanting more. Byounggon moves closer on the bed, still stroking Woong painfully slow as their lower bodies press together. 

Woong moves his hips backward, grinding onto Byounggon as well as getting his hand to move out of rhythm. Now it's Byounggon's turn to give a surprised gasp, pleasantly surprised at how good one little movement felt. And with every pump of his hand Woong grows more and more desperate. For what, however, he isn't sure. Does he want Byounggon to stroke him until he comes? Does he want him inside of him? Does he want to touch him too? Maybe they should stop before anything bigger happens they might regret. 

Then Byounggon runs a thumb over the head of Woong's erection, and his quiet moan says plenty. Whatever they want to do, it's at least not going to stop here. 

Woong turns over suddenly and faces Byounggon, a hand on his cheek as he kisses him deeply and passionately. They've definitely both gotten aroused while kissing before, but this is uncharted territory. Woong's other hand traces down Byounggon's chest, stopping briefly at the top of his pants before slipping inside both layers of clothing. 

So Byounggon takes hold of Woong again too and they both stroke each other as they continue to kiss, their rhythms messy and a bit frantic. They're desperate, having pent up so much of this energy lately, neither dares question it. They muffle their sounds of pleasure into each other's mouths. 

It doesn't take much of this before Woong lets go of Byounggon, places his other hand on his wrist instead to signal for him to stop. By this point they're both breathing heavy, faces flushed, bodies nearly trembling from desire. As it turned out, neither of them had ever gone this far with another guy before. 

They look into each other's eyes and know they're not done. Neither of them wants to stop, despite how suddenly this came up. They have no good enough reason to stop. 

Woong kisses Byounggon again and figures he should say something just to make sure the message is clear. 

"Do you... eo... should we--" 

Byounggon kisses him again, cutting him off. They definitely both have the same idea. 

His body moves closer then, and their hips meet in the best possible way. They both have to restrain themselves from making noises, a task that grows increasingly difficult as things heat up even more, their bodies rocking against each other now with such desperation. Woong's fingers grasp for Byounggon's back as they both move together, desperation only growing. They muffle as much of their noises as they can into more kisses. 

After a moment Byounggon pulls away, eyes half-lidded, lust incredibly visible on both of their faces. Byounggon gives a sigh, knowing what he wants to do but not sure how to ask. 

He decides being blunt is the way to go. 

"Hyung... can I fuck you?" 

The words send chills immediately down Woong's spine. He breathes heavy for a second, just looking at him, before he nods. He isn't sure what else to say either. Their actions are speaking on their own right now. 

Byounggon moves around on the bed to reach for an end table, opening the top drawer and sifting around in it for a moment before he returns with a bottle of lube. Woong isn't going to question why he already had some, but the bottle is still almost entirely full. 

Byounggon returns to Woong on the bed, the two still under the covers, as he opens the cap, looking to Woong before he pours any out. Unfortunately, talking is necessary here. 

"If you turned around again..." Byounggon hesitates a bit to finish the sentence, but Woong eagerly complies anyway. 

He moves to face away from Byounggon and curls his legs up a bit. He understands, and he's an equal mix of nervous and excited. His pent-up energy is definitely leading the way here as he positions himself for Byounggon. 

So Byounggon pours some of the lube onto his fingers, closing the cap with the back of his hand and reaching to set it back on the top of the table. 

When he moves back in closer to Woong, he first places a few kisses to his shoulder, trailing them partway up his neck. Woong's exhale is more of a shaky sigh, only growing more and more needy now. His 'first time with a boy' nerves are definitely fading to the background now, desperation taking hold. He wants Byounggon inside of him more than anything right now. 

Byounggon kisses his shoulder a few more times as he lowers his hand, finds Woong's entrance, and lightly circles it first with a fingertip. Woong bites down on his lip before uttering a soft, "Please..." 

So he slowly slides his finger partway into him, stopping there at first despite Woong's muffled moan in reply. He's biting his lip again, this time to try and restrain himself. 

We need to be quiet, we need to be quiet, he keeps telling himself, but it feels _so_ good. 

It doesn't take him long before he's ready for more, and Woong shows rather than tells by moving his hips backward, taking in the rest of Byounggon's finger of his own accord. A soft whimper escapes him, though it's quiet enough. It definitely turns Byounggon on even more, in any case. 

So he pulls his finger back a bit, then slides it in again, causing another tiny gasp. Woong can't even hold these back, especially not as he continues, but they're quiet enough there's no way anyone else could possibly hear. 

It feels incredible to have Byounggon moving inside him, even just one finger, but Woong quickly wants more. 

"Another..." 

Byounggon slides his finger in once more, then pulling it all the way out. He adds a second and moves very slowly in pushing both into Woong. 

The sound he gives then is a little sharper, still quiet, though signaling he definitely needs a moment to adjust. Woong exhales slowly, and Byounggon leans in to kiss his neck again, getting him to relax again. Finally Woong gives an affirmative hum, and Byounggon moves in a little more. They take their time, and eventually he presses the two fingers in fully. He slides them slowly in and out, and Woong once again has to muffle his soft noises of pleasure. 

Byounggon continues with the two for much longer than he did one, getting Woong to shift his hips along with him, desperately, visibly craving more. He wants a third; he wants to actually feel Byounggon inside him soon, but he doesn't say so quite yet. He's enjoying this alone for now. 

So eventually when Byounggon pulls his two fingers out and adds the third, Woong is almost disappointed for a second. He's relaxed plenty from a moment ago, and when these three fingers press into him, it's not even as uncomfortable as the two were at first. 

After a short while to adjust and a bit more motions of his wrist, Woong is absolutely ready. His breath is sharp and ragged and he's given up controlling it. He'll still choke back any moans that threaten to escape, but his breath is quiet enough, he lets go of that at least. 

"Hyung, I want to be inside of you..." 

These words give Woong goosebumps. "Y-you can..." he says, sounding much more unsure than he feels. His nerves are coming back now, but he's sure he wants to do this. 

Byounggon pulls his fingers back out, slowly, and reaches for a tissue to wipe them off. He grabs the bottle of lube again and opens it, pours some into his hand to rub onto himself. Woong's body is still facing away from him, though he turns his upper body a bit, trying to watch what Byounggon is doing in his peripheral. 

He watches as he moves his body in closer, uses a hand to guide himself to Woong's entrance. He sets his other hand on Woong's hip for stability as he finally pushes his hips forward, slides a little ways inside him. 

Woong has to press his face into his pillow to keep from moaning. Byounggon feels even bigger than he expected, and it's a lot to start. So they stay there for a moment, and Byounggon has an idea. 

His hand slips a little lower, taking hold of Woong's erection and moving his hand incredibly slowly. It's just enough to get him to relax further, get him ready to take more. But just as he's about to slide in further, Woong turns his head (making sure not to move his body too sharply) and says, "Ahh, wait-- did you use a condom?" 

Byounggon stops in his tracks. In their desperation he didn't even think about it. "I-- I didn't," he says. "But I can...?" There's a hint of questioning in his tone, though he's pretty sure by Woong's tone that he wants him to -- and he agrees it's probably the smart move, he just honestly forgot. 

So Byounggon pulls back out suddenly, earning a sharp gasp from Woong. It's not a bad one. 

Byounggon returns to his end table and fishes out a condom after a moment of digging. And before he puts it on he has to clean some of the lube off himself with a tissue, both of them laughing as he does. 

"I can't believe we almost forgot," Woong teases, laughing. 

Byounggon is quick in putting the condom on, and it's pre-lubricated, so he's ready to go again. 

He lies down again and lines himself up with Woong's body once more. His hand wraps around Woong's torso and Woong takes his hand in his own as he slides partway into him -- just a little further than before. 

Woong bites his lip, holds back a moan just in time. But it doesn't take more than a few seconds for him to shift his hips backward, taking in a little more of him. 

_God_ , he's big. 

Woong's hand grips Byounggon's tighter then, letting a sigh escape him. It takes a little more of this, of Byounggon inching his hips forward and then giving Woong time to adjust, before he's gone just about all the way inside him. 

"Just... fuck me," Woong pants, desperate for more motion now. 

Byounggon lets go of his hand to hold Woong's hip instead, giving himself better leverage as he slowly moves in and out of him now. Woong is expressing the pleasure in sharp breaths, keeping quiet as best as he can, and Byounggon now has to bite his lip to keep down too. 

Woong turns his upper body toward him, shifting their angle and getting a soft gasp out of himself. Byounggon kisses him as soon as he can reach his lips this way, their kisses messy, frantic, desperate to muffle their much-needed moans into each other's mouths. 

Byounggon picks up a little speed and Woong can feel his whole body tensing up. The speed is perfect right here, the angle is perfect, and he feels _so_ full. 

"Keep going--" Woong manages to say between kisses, between muffled moans, gasps, sighs. 

Byounggon does just that, keeping his hips steady as they rock back and forth, really feeling how tight Woong is around him. Woong's toes curl, his fingers grip desperately at the sheets, at his pillow, at whatever they can grab as he gets closer and closer. It gets so difficult not to cry out, not to beg for more. It hasn't been much time at all yet but he's already so desperate to come. 

And so all at once, with a hand gripping Byounggon's arm suddenly, rather tightly at that, a wave of pleasure overtakes him, getting one small, not-so-quiet cry to ring out into the night. His eyes squeeze shut and he can feel all his nerves going crazy through his entire body. He feels pulses running through him for a moment and, just as quickly as it arrived, his body relaxes again, falls limp as he tries to catch his breath. He's definitely made a mess of Byounggon's sheets, but they can deal with that later. 

Because Byounggon isn't even finished yet. So as Woong's still coming down from his high, he continues to thrust in and out, his own edge building but not quite peaking yet. 

But Woong's sounds -- his soft cry, the way his breathing staggers after -- they help get him there. It's not much longer before Byounggon comes too, his hand that's wrapped around Woong grabbing his hip as his own move more erratic suddenly. He lets out a quiet yet distinct moan right by Woong's ear. 

Very quickly he collapses onto Woong's equally exhausted frame, an arm thrown lazily around him and their chests heaving together as they struggle to catch their breaths. Byounggon is very much still inside Woong, placing a few soft kisses to his shoulder. 

It takes a moment before he finally slides out of him, Woong then turning his upper body to look at Byounggon again. 

"We, ah... we really did that, huh..." Woong says before burying his face in his pillow in embarrassment and laughing, the sound muffled. 

Byounggon just kisses the back of his head and laughs too. They'll figure out what this all means another day.


End file.
